さりしのはら (Distant Fields)
by amariys
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasa lelah sampai kau mencoba melarikan diri dengan bantuan kematian? Kadang, Aomine ingin menanyakannya kepada Kise di tengah kesunyian yang mereka bagi. One-shoot complete.


**Judul: **さりしのはら _(Distant Fields)_

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **4403 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota.

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basket_ milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. _Sarishinohara _dibuat oleh MikitoP dan dipopulerkan oleh Hatsune Miku. Saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan material dari pembuatan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Pernahkah kau merasa lelah sampai kau mencoba melarikan diri dengan bantuan kematian? Kadang, Aomine ingin menanyakannya kepada Kise di tengah kesunyian yang mereka bagi.

**A/N: **Sejak awal saya mendengar lagu Sarishinohara, benak saya segera menghadirkan gambaran dinamika AoKise—di mana Kise menjadi idola dan Aomine harus berpuas diri menatap kekasihnya dari balik layar kaca. Gambaran ini tak pernah berhenti sampai akhirnya saya menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Cerita ini sekaligus menjadi kesempatan bagi saya untuk bermain dengan kosakata baru dalam bahasa Indonesia. Bisa dibilang, cerita ini adalah kelinci percobaan saya. Karenanya, saya mohon maaf apabila ada kejanggalan di dalamnya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Apartemen lengang menyambut Aomine Daiki saat ia membuka pintu. Sang polisi terpaku untuk beberapa saat, bibir terbelah untuk mengucapkan salam yang tak akan berbalas. Aomine memejamkan mata, lantas berbicara dalam satu helaan napas,

"Aku pulang."

Sunyi yang menggelayut manja di ruangan bahkan tidak terganggu sedikit pun. Entah sudah berapa lama tak ada balasan dari sosok yang seharusnya menunggu di dalam. Aomine lupa berapa hari telah berselang, namun ia tak akan pernah bisa lupa kehangatan yang dulu menantinya selalu. Kehangatan yang kini tergantikan oleh gulita dingin yang seolah tak berujung.

Perlahan ia menyusuri apartemennya, jemarinya menjelujuri dingin dinding dalam kegelapan, bagaikan kaki-kaki ramping laba-laba, demi menemukan tombol yang bisa mengusir kehampaan di hadapannya. Sekejap setelah ia menemukannya, cahaya lampu yang membutakan mata lekas mengusir kegelapan bahkan dari sudut-sudut yang tak terjamah. Aomine mengedarkan manik matanya, memastikan tak ada abnormalitas tak menyenangkan yang akan ia temukan; memastikan tak ada kesalahan kontekstual(1) dalam hidupnya selain nihilnya kehangatan yang ia rindukan.

Seluruh perabot bergeming di posisi mereka, dihiasi oleh lapisan tipis debu yang berkumpul saat Aomine tidak ada. Matanya yang awas sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya gangguan di apartemennya. Semuanya sesuai dengan seharusnya—kecuali absennya seseorang yang seharusnya menyambut Aomine dengan pelukan serta ciuman hangat.

Jemarinya perlahan melepaskan kancing seragam satu per satu, Aomine menghempaskan diri ke sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Biner biru lautnya mengintip dari bawah helaian rambut gelap ke arah jam dinding yang setia menemani penantiannya. Angka merah yang berpendar menunjukkan betapa larutnya malam. Aomine mendengus. Dulu, ia akan disambut dengan omelan yang diam-diam memberi kehangatan baginya tiap kali ia pulang dari _shift _malam tanpa kabar. Kini, keadaan seolah berbalik 180 derajat. Ia yang harus menunggu dengan kekhawatiran yang enggan meninggalkan pikirannya.

Aomine mengambil _remote _TV dengan malas dari meja di hadapannya. Aparatus tua itu berkedip malas sebelum memperlihatkan cahaya kehidupan. Segera setelahnya, Aomine melihat matahari bahkan saat bulan telah mengukuhkan kekuasaannya di langit malam.

Ah, mungkin kelelahan yang membuatnya berdelusi, karena apa yang ia kira sebagai matahari sesungguhnya hanyalah sosok seorang Kise Ryouta yang hadir di dalam layar kaca. Tapi tak akan ada yang menyalahkan kekeliruan Aomine. Bukan hanya sekali Kise disebut sebagai penjelmaan matahari dengan helaian emas yang memahkotai kepalanya, surai-surai halus yang jatuh teratur dan terlihat lembut bagaikan kapas. Bukan hanya sekali pujian mengenai biner madunya yang hangat meretas di pemberitaan dan Aomine tak lagi dapat menghitung berapa kali orang-orang mengatakan Kise memiliki senyum yang bahkan bisa menyaingi kehangatan sang bola api raksasa.

Terkadang, Aomine hanya bisa menahan gelak tawa saat mendengar pujian-pujian yang mengalir tanpa henti untuk Kise. Ia ingin menertawakan manusia-manusia bodoh yang hanya mampu menyadarinya setelah melihat repetisi wajah sang Adonis dalam layar kaca. Hari-hari saat ia dapat mengagumi kesempurnaan seorang Kise Ryouta secara esoteris masih melekat dalam ingatan Aomine. Kini, ia hanya bisa menilik kembali masa itu dengan rasa getir.

Dulu, Kise adalah matahari yang menjadi pusat semesta kecil milik Aomine. Kise adalah sumber kehangatan tanpa henti yang hanya memberi atensi pada dunia Aomine. Kini, ia menjelma menjadi matahari bagi banyak semesta-semesta kecil lainnya. Ribuan semesta yang bernaung di bawah sebutan _penggemar._ Perlahan kehangatan yang dulu selalu menyelimuti dunia Aomine terkikis, karena Kise tidak cukup pintar dalam membagi atensinya dengan sebanding.

Tak ada yang salah di antara mereka, sungguh. Mereka berdua tak pernah bisa menebak masa depan. Tidak saat Aomine mengizinkan Kise untuk mendedikasikan diri kepada pekerjaannya sebagai model—melepaskan basket yang mempertemukan mereka—tidak juga saat ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang polisi.

Ya, memang tidak ada yang salah dari keputusan yang mereka ambil. Aomine juga tidak menyesal telah berjanji akan terus mendukung Kise dalam pekerjaannya. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah menyiapkan diri menghadapi sunyi yang menyesakkan ini. Aomine membenci betapa ia merindukan Kise, kekasihnya yang tak akan pernah benar-benar menjadi miliknya sendiri.

* * *

"_Hey, Kise, you know … I heard that the life of a model is not always easy. I'm sure it will only get tougher as you get more popular—which you will, of course—but you know you won't be alone, right? I will walk this path along with you."_

* * *

Bukan suara derit pintu dibuka yang membangunkan Aomine dari mimpinya, (Suara derit pintu mengingatkan Kise pada film horor, karenanya Aomine tak pernah absen memberikan pelumas untuk perawatan), melainkan suara benturan meja dengan benda yang besar, disusul dengan kegaduhan khas tubuh yang kalah oleh gaya gravitasi. Ia mengerang. Tertidur di sofa adalah kesalahan bodoh yang mulai harus ia hindari. Mungkin seharusnya Aomine ingat ia masih punya ranjang yang nyaman di kamarnya.

"Aomine-_cchi_?"

Suara bariton yang menyapa pendengaran Aomine kental dengan intoksikasi. Ia memijat batang hidungnya, berusaha untuk meredam geram yang hampir termuntahkan. Tanpa kata-kata, Aomine beranjak dari sofa yang telah menghadiahkan penumpukan asam laktat di ototnya. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju _genkan_, di mana ia menemukan sosok mataharinya mencium lantai.

Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Aomine mengesah. "Kise, kau mabuk."

Kise terkikik geli. Suara tawanya menjadi hal yang ganjil saat hanya mereka berdua yang masih terjaga di kompleks apartemen yang telah tertidur;di tengah kesunyian dan saat matahari akan segera terbangun. Kise tidak peduli. Ia masih saja terkikik sampai akhirnya Aomine kembali mengesah dan berlutut di sisinya.

Saat ia merasakan jemari hangat Aomine membenamkan diri di surai emasnya yang lusuh, barulah Kise menghentikan tawanya. Ia memalingkan wajah menghadap Aomine, mempersembahkan senyum yang membuat kehangatan membuncah di diri Aomine.

"Aku pulang, Aomine-_cchi_. Nampaknya aku minum terlalu banyak di pesta tadi. Whoops." Kise kembali terkikik.

"_Yeah_, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Rengutan di wajah Aomine mendalam. Ia tidak hanya bisa melihatnya, tapi juga mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh Kise. Sangat memuakkan, sebetulnya, tapi Kise tidak akan pernah bisa terlihat benar-benar menjijikan. Senyum getir singgah di wajah Aomine. "Kau tidak berencana tidur di sini, kan?"

"Entahlah. Aku baru tahu lantai apartemen kita senyaman ini, Aomine-_cchi_. Mungkin sesekali kita harus mencoba bercinta di sini." Kise mengernyitkan hidung, seperti mengingat sesuatu, sebelum mulutnya membentuk lingkaran sempurna. "Oh, aku lupa … kita sudah pernah bercinta di sini."

"Kita sudah pernah bercinta di semua permukaan horizontal di apartemen ini, idiot," tawa Aomine sama sekali tidak terdengar dipaksakan, "tapi kita tidak akan bercinta saat ini dan kau akan sakit jika tidur di sini seharian. Ayolah, kembali ke kamar."

Telinga Aomine seolah tuli pada rengekan yang keluar dari bibir Kise setelahnya. Ia dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh sang model dan membopongnya menuju kamar mereka. Kise bergumam pelan, meletakkan kepalanya yang mulai berdentum hebat di pundak bidang Aomine. Aroma dan hangat tubuh Aomine membuat Kise tenang, sekaligus memanifestasikan perasaan bersalah di dalam dirinya.

Terkadang, Kise merasa tidak pantas memiliki Aomine yang selalu setia menunggunya pulang dari setiap _shooting _atau _photo session_. Aomine sendiri memiliki pekerjaan yang menyita waktu dan tenaga. Ia juga membutuhkan istirahat, namun Aomine tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun ia harus kehilangan waktu tidur demi memastikan Kise pulang dengan selamat.

Kelenjar lakrimal Kise mulai leleh. Butir-butir likuid hangat membuat pandangannya mengabur, namun ia tidak membiarkan satu pun bulir air asin jatuh di pipinya. Ia sudah cukup membuat Aomine khawatir. Kise tidak mau merepotkan kekasihnya lebih dari ini.

Perjalanan dari _genkan _menuju kamar tidur mereka tidak pernah lama. Satu hal yang selalu membuat Aomine bersyukur, karena walaupun Kise selalu menjaga dietnya dengan teratur, tetap saja kepadatan ototnya membuat Aomine harus mengerahkan segenap usaha untuk melangkah. Lagipula, lelah telah merayapi seluruh tubuh Aomine. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menjatuhkan Kise jikalau jarak tujuannya sedikit lebih jauh. Untung saja, kali ini ia berhasil mendaratkan tubuh Kise di atas ranjang mereka yang nyaman; di antara lautan bantal yang begitu empuk.

Kemudian Aomine membantu Kise menanggalkan pakaiannya yang telah terlalu lusuh dan tercemar alkohol, berpura-pura tidak melihat noda lipstik di kerah kemeja Kise. Aomine memiliki tendensi untuk mengabaikan hal-hal yang membuatnya mual—membuatnya _sedikit _geram kepada Kise—dan lagipula, ia percaya Kise tidak mempunyai intensi untuk mengkhianatinya.

"Kurasa kau bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kemeja ini, Kise. Aku tak sudi menyentuhnya lagi."

Kise mengulum senyum memaklumi. Ia bungkam bahkan saat Aomine membuang kemeja di tangannya ke lantai, peduli setan kemeja itu bermerek terkenal dan harganya bahkan lebih tinggi dari gaji Aomine selama sebulan. Dari pandangan yang Aomine lemparkan, Kise menduga ia akan segera menyulut api ke baju itu, jika bisa. Kise sendiri tak peduli jika Aomine benar-benar membakar kemejanya. Kise tidak peduli jika Aomine ingin membakar seluruh lemari bajunya. Sekarang, yang ada di benak Kise hanyalah suatu keinginan primal untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh Aomine melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aomine-_cchi_, rengkuh aku. Kumohon."

Bisikan lirih itu menyengat tubuh Aomine dengan hasrat yang menggelepar. Manik adiratna Aomine menatap Kise dengan intensitas yang membuat si pirang bergetar. Walaupun begitu, Kise dapat melihat keraguan dalam diri Aomine. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, alih-alih mengulurkan tangan, memberikan gestur memanggil kepada Aomine.

Bagaikan besi yang tak dapat menolak gaya tarik magnetis, Aomine perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Kise. Kedatangannya disambut oleh dua lengan yang menggelayut manja di pundaknya sebelum tubuhnya ditarik semakin dekat. Dada mereka bersentuhan. Panas tubuh Kise—yang terasa lebih tinggi dari normal karena alkohol—merambat kepada Aomine, membuat bulir peluh meretas di kulit yang cokelat akibat ciuman matahari.

"Kise … besok kau masih harus bekerja." Perkataan Aomine ternegasi oleh tubuhnya yang terus mendekat hingga jarak di antara mereka hanya setipis kertas.

Seulas senyum lacur tak seharusnya bisa terlihat begitu menawan, tapi Kise Ryouta memang selalu mampu melebihi batas normal estimasi yang diberikan kepadanya. Bibir sang Adonis terlihat begitu menggoda, sampai-sampai Aomine merasa ia tak akan bisa menahan hasrat liar yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Pekerjaanku bisa ditunda, Aomine-_cchi_," tiap kata yang dibisikkan oleh Kise adalah seduksi yang membuat Aomine kehilangan akal sehat. Inkubus yang ada di hadapan Aomine mengerjapkan mata dengan inosen bak iblis bersayap malaikat. Ia mendekat, namun hanya menggoda. Bibir Kise samar menyentuh bibir Aomine saat ia berbicara—begitu intim namun tak nyata. Manik madu yang biasanya hangat kini gelap oleh nafsu dasar saat mereka menatap ke arah Aomine dari balik bulu-bulu emas. "Tapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. _Take me, _Aomine-_cchi_."

Sang inkubus telah menginjeksikan racun terakhirnya. Sang mangsa terjerat. Aomine kini bagaikan boneka yang hanya bergerak demi menuruti keinginan Kise. Dimulai dari tertutupnya jarak di antara mereka, dari sentuhan lembut bibir mereka yang kemudian menjadi semakin liar, dan tidak akan berakhir sampai keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

* * *

"_Sometimes, I think of how tainted our futures may be and it scares me so, Aomine-_cchi_. Even so, I still love you. I will always love you. So, please, promise me you won't ever leave me and that you will always walk hand-in-hand with me."_

* * *

Kehangatan tubuh Kise belum hilang dari pelukannya bahkan saat Aomine membuka mata membalas sapaan mentari yang mulai tinggi. Biru langit malam terbuka perlahan, hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan terindah yang telah lama hilang dari hadapannya—wajah tertidur seorang Kise Ryouta yang terlihat damai.

Satu lengan Aomine masih beristirahat dengan nyaman di atas tubuh Kise, sedangkan pasangannya tertindih oleh kepala dengan jaring-jaring emas yang mulai terlihat kusut. Untuk beberapa detakan jantung, Aomine hanya bisa bergeming tidak percaya.

Bukan hal aneh, sebetulnya, bagi mereka untuk terbangun dalam pelukan satu sama lain setelah permainan ranjang mereka, tapi semenjak ketenaran Kise meningkat setelah ia meniti karir sebagai aktor setahun yang lalu, rasanya pagi yang seperti ini dapat dihitung dengan jemari di satu tangan Aomine.

Manik biner Aomine seolah tidak puas-puas memandangi sosok tertidur Kise. Bagaikan pengembara yang kehausan, wajah tenteram Kise yang ada di hadapannya adalah danau jernih yang telah lama Aomine nanti. Ia ingin mengabadikan detik ini dalam ingatannya, memahat garis-garis tegas yang membentuk rupa menawan Kise hingga tiap kali ia memejamkan mata, sosok mataharinya akan selalu menyeruak di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup.

Apresiasi bisu Aomine terhenti saat idola yang ada di tempat tidurnya menggeliat pelan lalu bulu-bulu emas yang menghiasi mata Kise bergetar sebelum kelopaknya merekah, menampilkan manik madu yang masih diberatkan kantuk kepada dunia. Kise mengusap mata seperti seorang bocah dan rasa sayang di dalam diri Aomine meruah.

"Selamat pagi, Ryouta," Aomine menyapa dalam bisikan lembut yang hanya akan terdengar oleh telinga Kise.

"Selamat pagi, Daiki," dan balasan yang ia terima selalu disertai dengan senyum malas yang membuat Aomine gemas. Kemudian, sebagaimana Aomine mengingatnya, Kise akan beringsut mendekat untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman selamat pagi yang sedikit asam namun tetap hangat. Aomine—setiap saat—akan selalu memberikan resiprokasi yang tulus.

Saat ciuman mereka berakhir, Aomine mengernyitkan hidung. Rasa samar sisa alkohol yang tertinggal di mulut Kise semalam membuatnya ingin segera mencuci mulut. Ia bangkit ke posisi duduk, mendorong Kise menjauh. "Kau bau."

"Jahat seperti biasa, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise menunjukkan wajah cemberut, seolah ia sedang merajuk. Saat melihat wajah masam Aomine tidak berubah, ia tertawa pelan dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi menyerah. "Baiklah, aku akan segera mandi. Bagaimana kalau kau membuat sarapan, Aomine-_cchi_? Aku rindu masakanmu."

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan, hari ini?"

Kise mengulum senyum tipis. Senyum ganjil yang terasa asing bagi Aomine. Ia menggeleng pelan sebelum beranjak dari kasur. "Aku mengambil libur untuk beberapa hari. Lagipula, sudah terlalu lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihku."

Mata Aomine memicing. Ia tahu ada yang Kise sembunyikan dan ia juga tahu Kise paham bahwa ia hanya berdelusi bisa menipu Aomine dengan pretensinya. Sayang, jarak yang sempat terbentuk di antara mereka masih terlalu besar bagi Aomine untuk segera mengoyak topeng senyum itu dari wajah Kise. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa mengangguk, melepaskan Kise dari pandangan kecurigaannya—setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Kise," Aomine memanggil saat Kise beringsut menjauh, membuatnya memberi jeda pada langkahnya dan berpaling untuk menatap Aomine. Manik biru Aomine tenang saat ia menatap balik pada hangat madu iris dan melanjutkan, "aku masih mencintaimu."

Bahkan dari jarak beberapa langkah, Aomine tetap dapat melihat kristal-kristal bening yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk Kise. Sebentuk senyum terbias di wajah Aomine. Ia beranjak dari ranjang, mengikuti gaya tarik dalam dirinya yang memaksa untuk merengkuh kekasihnya yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh. Kise jatuh tanpa paksaan dalam pelukannya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang dapat pecah sewaktu-waktu. Aomine membiarkan sunyi menyelimuti mereka, menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kise yang telah lama ia rindukan.

Di dalam layar kaca, Kise adalah seorang pemburu dengan mata tajam yang mampu meluluhkan hati baik perempuan atau pun laki-laki. Di dalam layar kaca, sosok Kise menjelma menjadi personifikasi dewa yang dipuja oleh ribuan pasang mata. Tapi dalam pelukan Aomine, Kise kembali menjadi manusia yang kadang tak cukup kuat menghadapi semua tekanan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Sosok Kise yang Aomine kenal tak pernah seindah apa yang ia lihat di bawah sorotan lampu panggung, namun bagi Aomine, sosok Kise yang polos tanpa topeng kepura-puraan adalah satu-satunya persona yang mampu membuatnya merasakan cinta yang begitu melimpah.

* * *

"_It's interesting to see you under the spotlight. You have different eyes, Kise. They are far more piercing, like that of a hunter, seeking for prey. I bet many women have falle__n for__ that eyes. However, I always thought your soft and warm brown eyes are more beautiful than anything else."_

* * *

Berita itu hadir saat Aomine menunggu kehadiran Kise di meja makan, tersiarkan dari televisi kecil yang bersarang di pojok _counter _dapur. Aomine telah memiliki kebiasaan untuk mendengarkan berita, tidak ingin sedikit pun ketinggalan kisah mengenai Kise. Semenjak ketenarannya meningkat, wajah Kise telah menjadi hiasan tetap di setiap acara berita selebriti yang disiarkan dan kali ini pun, wajah sang Adonis kembali menyapa penglihatan Aomine sementara berita hangat mengenainya menyusup ke pendengaran Aomine.

Menjadi terkenal bukan hal yang mudah. Kata-kata pujian dapat berubah menjadi cemoohan dalam hitungan detik. Satu pusaran kontradiksi tanpa henti—itulah wujud asli popularitas. Dari awal, Kise dan Aomine telah memahaminya dengan sangat baik. Karenanya, Aomine tidak terlalu terkejut saat ia menyimak pemberitaan mengenai skandal terbaru Kise Ryouta dengan seorang aktris yang bahkan namanya tak pernah Aomine dengar. Foto-foto Kise dengan sang aktris dalam posisi menjanjikan melengkapi gaya bicara pembawa acara yang hiperbolis.

Dari sudut matanya, Aomine dapat melihat Kise berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia bungkam, tidak memberikan pembelaan terhadap berita miring mengenai dirinya. Aomine kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada siaran di hadapannya sampai layar kaca berubah gelap. Sunyi kembali menyukai ruangan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Foto itu diambil tadi malam, kan? Aku mengenali pakaianmu, Kise."

"Aku terlalu mabuk untuk menyadari kehadiran para wartawan sialan itu," Kise menghela napas lantas meletakkan _remote_ yang ia pegang di atas meja. "Kurasa Saki-_chan _yang memanggil mereka. Dia memang terus melekat kepadaku semalaman."

"Kepopulerannya sedang terancam?" bibir Aomine tertarik membentuk seringai mengejek. Manik matanya lekat mengikuti gerakan Kise saat ia menjatuhkan tubuh ke kursi di hadapan Aomine.

Kise membalas seringai Aomine dengan mendelik sebelum bibirnya mengulum senyum lelah. "Begitulah. Kemampuan aktingnya menurun drastis dan ada rumor dia mulai mencicipi _meth_."

"_Methamphetamine_?(2)" Alis Aomine terangkat. Seringai di wajahnya merekah, bagaikan predator yang telah menemukan mangsa. "Aku bisa menangkapnya jika kau memberikanku bukti lebih banyak."

"Kautahu aku tak akan melakukan hal itu, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise terkekeh sebelum mengambil sumpit yang telah menanti di sisi piringnya. Ia tidak berbohong sewaktu mengatakan rindu pada masakan Aomine. "Berita ini akan segera berlalu, seperti biasanya. Jadi, kumohon, abaikan semua yang kaudengar tentangku untuk sementara waktu, _alright_?"

Aomine bersyukur Kise segera mengalihkan perhatian kepada sarapannya, karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyetujui permintaan itu. Upaya Aomine menulikan telinga tiap kali ia mendengar seseorang menghina Kise selalu kandas di tengah jalan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Ryouta?"

Pertanyaan itu menggelayut berat di ruangan saat Kise hanya bisa terbisu mendengarnya. Aomine menanti dengan sabar, tak sekali pun mengalihkan pandangan dari pria di hadapannya. Kesabarannya berbuah manis saat Kise menengadah pada akhirnya. Wajah Kise terhiasi oleh senyum pahit yang membuat tangan tak terlihat meremas jantung Aomine dengan begitu erat.

Kise membuka bicara, "Lelah sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin mati." Manik madu terlihat syahdu saat ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit sendu, "Aku mungkin akan melakukannya jika bukan karenamu, Aomine-_cchi_."

"… Kalau begitu, aku bersyukur aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai akhir, sebagaimana telah kujanjikan kepadamu."

* * *

"_It felt as if I was in front of a door that led me into an unfamiliar world. It was scary and I was so lonely, but then I would look behind me and you would always be there, Aomine-cchi. You will always wait for me and so, I haven't thought of escaping through death even once. Thank you."_

* * *

"Aomine-_cchi, _apa menurutmu sebaiknya aku berhenti?"

"Berhenti?" Gumaman Aomine teredam dan menghilang dalam helaian halus surai emas Kise tempat ia membenamkan wajah. Ia telah menghubungi _boss_-nya sebelumnya untuk mengabari ia tidak akan bekerja hari ini. _Boss_-nya menyambut usulan itu dengan bahagia, mengatakan ia sudah jenuh melihat wajah Aomine bahkan di luar hari kerja.

Sekarang, ia dan Kise menempati satu sofa nyaman di ruang keluarga dengan rekaman pertandingan NBA tersiarkan di muka. Suara televisi menjadi latar yang menghalau kesunyian hinggap di ruangan. Berat tubuh Kise di pangkuannya terasa nyaman dan Aomine tengah memenuhi tiap pori di tubuhnya dengan aroma tubuh Kise, seolah ingin menegaskan keberadaan kekasihnya saat ini.

Kise menyandarkan tubuh dengan nyaman di dada bidang Aomine, menikmati belaian jemari Aomine di antara helaian emasnya. Kelopak matanya kembali diberati oleh kantuk, kendati di luar sana, matahari masih sangat bersemangat. Bagi, Kise, belaian lembut Aomine memang selalu lebih efektif dibanding lagu pengantar tidur. Ia hampir saja membiarkan diri terbuai oleh kenyaman yang mengungkungnya, melupakan percakapan yang telah ia inisiasi, sampai Aomine terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan dagu di pundak Kise.

"Apa yang ingin kautanyakan tadi, Kise? Memangnya kau ingin berhenti dari apa, hmm?"

Koherensi pikiran Kise terbawa malas ke permukaan dengan pertanyaan Aomine. "Ah, maksudku berhenti menjadi idola, tentu saja. Terkadang, aku lelah dengan dunia gemerlap itu, Aomine-_cchi_, dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama denganmu."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pengecut seperti itu?" Aomine mendengus.

"Pengecut?" Ada nada agresi dalam suara Kise. Rengutan hadir di wajahnya saat ia berbalik untuk memandang Aomine. Bibir Kise menipis, menunjukkan kekesalannya. "Aku bukan pengecut, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku hanya lelah. Lagipula, jangan kira aku tak tahu jam kerjaku yang sporadik mulai menguji kesabaranmu juga."

"Memang, tapi menjadi seorang idola adalah keinginanmu sendiri. Kise Ryouta yang kukenal tidak akan berhenti di tengah jalan saat ia mengejar apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak saat harapan hampir hilang dari hadapannya, tidak saat kelelahan seolah akan menghancurkan tubuhnya. Kau hanya akan menjadi seorang pengecut jika kau berhenti sekarang."

Seolah kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Aomine adalah anak kunci yang membuka kotak Pandora dalam benak Kise, memori-memori yang telah lama terpendam kini kembali menyeruak ke permukaan. Kise dapat melihat sosoknya yang mengejar bola basket di tengah lapangan dengan jelas. Ia dapat mengingat bagaimana adrenalin membakar tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk memompa kedua tungkai untuk berlari meninggalkan pengejarnya. Lalu, Kise mengingat kepuasan yang menguasai dirinya saat mendengar suara bola yang lolos dari jaring dan ia harus menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba berbondong memenuhi pelupuknya.

"Aomine-_cchi_ curang. Kau sengaja membuatku mengingat masa lalu."

"Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu ingat dirimu yang sebenarnya, idiot." Aomine mengesah lantas menarik Kise kembali dalam pelukannya. "Aku bisa mengerti kelelahanmu. Aku bisa memahami keinginanmu untuk berhenti dan aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa jika kau benar-benar muak dengan semua kemewahan dunia idola nantinya. Tapi, saat ini kau hanya ingin berhenti karena emosi sesaat. Aku tak bisa mengizinkannya, Kise."

Sebuah helaan napas mengikuti perkataan Aomine, disusul dengan gumaman, "Apa Aomine-_cchi_ tidak merindukanku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku bisa melihatmu dari televisi setiap hari. Kautahu betapa sering wajahmu terpampang di layar kaca? Terkadang aku saja bosan."

"Tapi aku di dalam layar kaca tak akan bisa kaupeluk, Aomine-_cchi_," Kise mengangkat wajah. Biner madunya lekat menatap kelam biru iris. Ia membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam sepasang lautan dalam, jauh menuju jiwa Aomine, di mana ia dapat melihat seluruh perasaan yang tak akan Aomine ungkapkan. Tangan halus terangkat untuk menyusuri rahang kuat Aomine. Suara Kise melembut saat ia melanjutkan, "Kau tak akan bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhku saat layar kaca membatasi dunia kita. Kau tak akan bisa menciumku, membelaiku atau bercinta denganku. Apa kau tak ingin memilikiku sepenuhnya lagi?"

"Bodoh, kau selamanya akan menjadi milikku. Hal itu tidak akan berubah. Ataukah kau ingin mengatakan orang lain telah berani membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan padamu, huh?"

Bibir Kise mengerucut. "Kautahu bukan itu maksudku, Aomine-_cchi_! Lagipula, walaupun para _fans-_ku tidak benar-benar membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan—dan siapa yang masih menggunakan istilah ketinggalan zaman seperti itu?!—padaku, mereka tetap merasa memilikiku! Aku hanya—mmph!"

Kata-kata yang menggantung di ujung lidah Kise urung terselesaikan saat bibir hangat Aomine melumat bibirnya. Ciuman mereka kali ini terasa panas. Aomine tidak memberikan Kise waktu untuk mengantisipasi lidah yang menyelusup ke dalam mulutnya atau gigi-gigi putih yang menggeligit bibir bawahnya seolah untuk memuaskan rasa lapar yang menguasai Aomine.

"Ah, Aomine-_cchi_, aku belum selesai bicara!" Kise tersengal, mereguk udara bersih yang dibutuhkan oleh paru-parunya saat Aomine akhirnya mengizinkan ia melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Geraman dalam suara Aomine membuat tubuh Kise terpaku. Dengan mudah, Aomine membuat tubuh Kise rebah di atas sofa. Manik adiratnanya seolah terbakar saat mereka menatap pria yang kini berada di bawahnya. Jemari Aomine bergerak lambat di kulit pucat Kise yang terekspos dari kaus yang tersingkap, menikmati tiap getaran kecil yang tak bisa Kise redam. Bibir Aomine membiaskan senyum tipis. Kemudian, sebuah ciuman bersarang pada kening Kise.

"Sudah cukup, Kise. Selama hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu seperti ini, sudah cukup. Para penggemarmu bisa memiliki persona idolamu, tapi aku akan memiliki sosokmu yang sempurna dengan segala cacatmu. Aku cukup puas dengan itu."

Kalimat yang meretas dari bibir Aomine seolah menghantarkan kehangatan yang membuncah dalam diri Kise. Hanya kesungguhan yang dapat terdengar dari tiap silabel yang Aomine bisikkan. Kise dapat melihat samar rona merah di kulit kecokelatan Aomine dan ia tahu Aomine harus mendobrak dinding keengganan untuk mengucapkan kalimat manis yang ingin Kise dengar. Dengan segala upaya yang telah Aomine kerahkan untuk meyakinkan Kise, sungguh tak ada sedikit pun kesempatan bagi egonya untuk berkembang.

* * *

"_Everytime I see you with the other idols, you all seem to shine too much. It's like the television turns into a fucking galaxy of stars. You, though, will always be the brightest light among them all. I guess that's for certain. After all, you are the sun right, Kise?"_

* * *

Apartemen lengang menyambut Aomine saat ia membuka pintu. Ia menyalakan lampu yang segera mengusir gulita di hadapannya. Tak ada salam yang ia ucapkan saat ia membiarkan pintu kembali mengayun tertutup. Dengan bibir terkatup, ia berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga, jemarinya dengan cekatan membuka kancing-kancing seragamnya sepanjang perjalanan.

Layar televisi telah menyala saat Aomine menghempaskan diri pada sofa yang nyaman. Rekaman salah satu drama yang Kise bintangi terputar di hadapannya. Aomine mengambil _remote _lalu menekan tombol _pause _tepat saat layar menunjukkan wajah Kise sepenuhnya. Ia lekat memandang layar kaca, berusaha untuk menemukan Kise_nya _di bawah topeng karakter yang ia perankan. Bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, namun Aomine masih dapat melakukannya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Aomine tertarik membentuk lengkung penuh kekaguman. Ia membiarkan sosok Kise membeku di dalam layar kaca. Tubuhnya lantas bergerak tanpa kesadaran, mendekat ke aparatus elektronik di hadapannya. Aomine mengulurkan tangan, jemarinya menyusuri garis wajah Kise yang bergeming hanya untuk merasakan dingin kaca merambat dari ujung-ujung saraf sensorinya. Ia tak lantas menyerah. Dua manik biru terpejam sementara sang pemilik membawa memori hangat kembali ke permukaan.

Di balik kelopaknya yang tertutup, wajah Kise terbayang sempurna. Biner madu yang terbingkai oleh bulu-bulu lentik berwarna emas menatap padanya penuh kecintaan. Aomine mengingat betapa lembut belaian jemari pucat Kise di pipinya, sementara bibir merah merekah untuk merapalkan konfesi cinta yang tak pernah berakhir. Imaji itu terbentuk tanpa cela dalam mata batin Aomine, seolah Kise benar-benar ada di hadapannya kini.

Kemudian ia membuka matanya, kembali pada kenyataan, dan sosok Kise dengan _nekomimi _serta celemek berenda dalam layar kaca sekali lagi memenuhi penglihatannya. Senyum satir menghiasi wajah Aomine. Ia menarik kembali tangannya dengan enggan, jemarinya seolah tak rela melepas garis wajah Adonis di hadapannya. Ia membiarkan televisi menyala untuk beberapa degupan jantung setelahnya, sebelum memutuskan hitam pekat lebih baik menggantikan presensi semu Kise di dalam ruangan.

Aomine meninggalkan ruangan yang kini lengang tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tak ada gunanya menatap representasi tak berwujud yang bahkan tak bisa ia sentuh. Lagipula, penantian Aomine hari ini akan segera berakhir. Mataharinya akan segera kembali menyapa semesta kecilnya, lalu ia akan dapat mendekap kehangatan yang telah ia rindukan.

Kali ini, Aomine tidak berencana untuk melepaskan.

* * *

"_It's a struggle for me to finish each and every work I have as soon as I can, Aomine-cchi, because everytime I'm away from you, it becomes so unbearable. I want to touch you, that softness of yours, with these palms of mine."_

"_It's the same with me. Sometimes, I want to detach you from that world and give you a kiss through the screen, but the cold will always throw me off. It's not the same, Kise; not at all."_

"_The both of us, perhaps, are making mistakes right now. They may even stab us to death one day, but even if that happens, we'll still be right here. Together as we should be."_

* * *

**~Tamat~**

* * *

(1) Istilah ini terinspirasi dari novel _Pengakuan Eks Parasit Lajang _karya **Ayu Utami**_**.**_

(2) Salah satu jenis obat narkotik yang bersifat stimulant dan bisa digunakan sebagai obat penurun berat badan pada pasien obesitas endogenus. Pemakaian obat ini tanpa resep dokter termasuk illegal karena menyebabkan adiksi.

**A/N: **Semua lirik Sarishinohara yang ada di dalam cerita ini telah saya sadur dan saya ubah dalam bentuk parafrasa agar tidak melanggar ketentuan web.


End file.
